Oublier pour avançer
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Sasuke se rend sur la tombe de l'être qu'il a aimé après trois ans de silence, il est venue lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de l'oublier... OS triste, Death fic disons,Sasunaru.


_**Oublier pour avancer...**_

La mort...O douce mort qui t'a emporter loin de moi...reviens...

Donne toi a moi...et partons...tout les deux...mains dans la mains...

Toi qui est mort en me sauvant...tu méritais de vivre...

Ton sourire...je ne l'oublierais jamais...Tes gestes...resterons graver au fin fond de ma mémoire...

Je n'ai pas pu te révéler mes sentiments...Je n'ai pas pu te dire "au revoir"ou même adieu...

J'aimerais te rejoindre...te serrer contre moi...t'embrasser...t'aimer tout simplement...

Ta tombe si froide me réchauffe pourtant le cœur...

Pourquoi ?...pourquoi la mort deviens-t-elle si attrayante tout d'un coup...

Peut être parce que tu m'attends de l'autre coter...

Malheureusement je ne peux te suivre...je dois rester en vie...

Pour protéger toutes les personnes qui te sont chére comme tu me l'a faut promettre dans ton dernier souffle...

Donc je vais...non...je dois t'oublier...pour ton bien,le miens et celui des autres...

Je promet de te regarder...je suis sur que tu est la haut...mon ange...

Mes yeux fixeront le ciel...O beau ciel de même couleur que tes yeux étincelant...

Je me rappelle...tu faisais souvent l'imbécile pour te faire remarquer...tu clamais haut et fort ton rêve...

J'aurais tant voulu être comme toi...ne jamais me soucier de l'avenir...affronter le lendemain...

Tu était stupide,bête est idiot comme t'es pieds...pourtant je t'aimais...oui...je t'aimais,je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma fin...

Les autres je m'en fichais...il n'y avait que toi...ta belle chevelure blonde...ton visage si doux...

J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi...graver l'impossible...pour ne serais-se voir qu'un faible sourire de ta part...

Mon cœur ce balançait a chaque fois que tu esquissais un mouvement...rien qu'un simple geste me faisait effet d'une bombe au niveau de ma poitrine....

Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention...j'avais un mauvais pressentiment....pourtant...

Tu n'avais cesser de me répéter «Arête de t'inquiéter pour rien!Je ne mourrais surement pas avant d'être devenue Hokage!»...

Te voilà bien hein?...tu est mort...et sa bien avant avoir réaliser ton stupide rêve...

J'esquisse un sourire,rien qu'un simple sourire avant de rétorquer un...

«-...Baka...»

Je caresse a présent t'a pierre tombale,celle ci date de trois ans...

J'en est mit du temps...pour enfin venir te voir ne?...

C'est Sakura qui m'a persuader de venir,elle a bien grandit maintenant,si tu pouvais la voir,elle est devenu une magnifique jeune femme!

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sort pas avec elle...enfin je dois t'oublier de toute façon donc sa n'a pas d'importance...

Je suis tellement désoler...pour tout...toute les souffrances que je t'ai fait vivre...

Pardonne moi...je regrette...non...tout compte fait je ne regrette rien...

Pourquoi...eh bien parce que tu me l'a dit avant de tomber dans les ténèbres...

Tu me l'a dit...et sur le coup sa m'a réchauffer le cœur...tu me l'a dit...et sa m'a fait tellement plaisir...

Oui...tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais...

A ce moment la j'étais au anges...après toute c'est années tu me l'avouais enfin!j'avais tellement rêver de ce moment...malheureusement quelque secondes plus tard...tu mourais...

Ton sang chaud coulait sur mes bras...t'a peau d'habituel si rassurante ses complètement glacé même si le liquide rougeâtre filait sur celle ci...

Je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes...c'était trop dur...tu avait beau me répéter «...Un...ninja...ne doit pas...pleurer...Sasuke...» alors que tu t'éteignait...

Pour tout te dire...je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter...c'était au dessus de mes forces...

Je te dit tous ça aujourd'hui pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page...tu restera a tout jamais au fin fond de mémoire...

Je t'oublierais...oui...je t'oublierais...O toi mon amour perdu...a cause de ta mort mon cœur sera a tout jamais meurtrit...adieu...

Une brise se leva,les fleurs du cimetière volait avec une telle légèreté qu'on aurait presque dit une danse effréné.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait a partir,il cru entendre une voix...oui sa voix...

«...Bonne chance a toi...Teme...»

Cette phrase n'était peut être qu'une hallucination pourtant le brun cria a s'en crever les tympans.

«JE T'AIME ESPECE D'USURATONKACHI!!»

L'oublie est parfois la seul solution possible pour ne pas souffrir...

Sa Sasuke Uchiwa le savais...et même très bien...il était partit... et il ne reviendrais surement plus jamais...

Dans le cimetière une personne se tenait devant une tombe...mais pas n'importe laquelle...

«Alors comme ça c'est ma tombe hein...»

Le blond fit un sourire malicieux,puis il tourna la tète vers la sortit et il murmura des mots plusieurs mots a peine inaudible.

«Je t'aime aussi Sasuke...»

Le garçon déploya alors de grande est majestueuse ailes blanches...

Et il s'envola vers les cieux avec un sourire plaquer sur le visage.

Sur la pierre tombale des inscriptions étaient présente...

«A notre chére et bien aimé ami...Naruto Uzumaki.»

**The end**

C'est triste....!!! T.T


End file.
